Card Lores:Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Close
Monthly Bushiroad After more than two centuries of research, "Chaos Breaker Dragon" has managed to create his perfect clones. This is one of his clones whose forms are distorted by "Stride Curse", the deadliest unorthodox art that forcibly reduces the caster's many future possibilities into a single one. The unorthodox art is performed by letting the future possibilities within the caster's soul fight and crush each other, and seize the power from the last standing strongest future, transforming into this "Close". Compared to "Crisis", Close has poorer firepower and defense but better mobility. His reaction speed is enough to parry "Altmile"'s flurry of blows which his original form would have difficulties dealing with. "Fenrir" entered the fray and delivered a surprise attack that went beyond Close's regeneration abilities. Yet, when Fenrir fought with Crisis, Close managed to recover and settle the score with Fenrir by a strike from behind. Note: The kanji for Stride Curse, "超越蟲毒" means "Transcendence Insect Poison". It is likely a reference to Gu, a type of black magic found in forklore of south China. The Gu magic is performed by sealing venomous insects in a container, believed to force the animals to fight and consume each other until the strongest one remains. The remaining one is used as ingredient of curses. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (February 2018 Issue) Final Act·Curtain-up The progress of the war between "Neo Nectar" and "Megacolony" had taken a sharp turn, as "Ahsha" and "Gavrail" led the "Black Gravers" to break the encirclement. "This is the best view point. That makes this place the optimal position to break the encirclement." "If we send signals from here, it'll definitely be noticed by some! And if that's relayed to Lady Cecilia...!" ---- "Grandcaptain, a report!" "What!? I see, Ahsha..." Ahsha's idea was relayed to the Musketeers, to "Cecilia". "7th to 47th, fall back and immediately head to 22nd Troop! Break through the encirclement with the reinforcement! 2nd to 6th, head to 1st Troop! Until the encirclement is broken, we shall protect the Sacred Tree with these six troops at all costs!" The brilliant commander Cecilia would not let this chance go, and sent most of the Musketeers to break the encirclement. And as the center defense was thinned, the "Megacolony" soldiers became confident in their victory. "Hey, what're they doing? They're running to the opposite direction. Haha, they finally gave up their state and fled!" "Don't worry about the small fry! Capture the Sacred Tree, and victory is ours!" "Ahh, at this stage, plans and operations are trivial! I shall be the one to deliver the greatest victory to the Queen!" "Ah, wait! I won't let you run past!" ---- "M, morons you are! Return to your position!" The soldiers began taking actions at their own convenience. They were scorned by "Promularva", who watched their actions from the monitors of "Queen's Chamber". But, "Good advisor~ victory is at hand, you see?" "Sticking to the operation blindly is nonsense." The soldiers sensed no danger. The heat of Promularva's anger ended up in cold responses. "You must not! The Ranunculus and her company were taking weird action at one point from the encirclement! They're likely planning to do something!" "No, no, that's too cowardly of you." "Ranunculus, isn't that a mere envoy? No need to fear her." "Let me tell you, good advisor. We are subordinates of the Queen, not your underlings." "Right, right, so don't order us like you're a boss, newcomer." "Wha...!?" "If that's Her Majesty's order, we shall take back our words and humbly obey... can you let us listen to Her Majesty's words?" "Gugh, that is..." "So that order is nothing but your own decision, isn't it? No way, we're hanging up." "Please wait! Wai... Ku! They really hung up the communication! Those petty underlings! Arrrggghhh, at this pace, at this pace..." ---- The "Megacolony" soldiers grew conceited by the seeming victory, and rushed to the Sacred Tree. When they reached the 1st Troop, the last stand to protect the Sacred Tree, "that" happened. "W, what's this? Woorgh!" The earth shook violently, and most of the soldiers fell on the ground. "It hurts... what in the---" The soldiers on the ground turned back, and were shocked by what they saw. The earth was shaken by the footsteps of Musketeers who should have fled. Just as a soldier going to scream, he was silenced by Cecilia's rapier. "Every one of you, good job...!" Cecilia's plan was to switch the encircling force and the encircled force. She deliberately thinned down the defense of the Sacred Tree, so as to attract the enemies to rush for achievements, while the majority forces rallied at where Ahsha broke the encirclement. In turns, the Musketeers encircled the enemies and overwhelmed them. That was a risky operation, for the Sacred Tree they swore to protect was exposed to danger. However, (If I hadn't made the choice, the defense formation would have been crushed eventually. We would have been decimated, and the Sacred Tree would have been captured.) Cecilia and the Musketeers won the bet. The operation would have failed if "Gredora" had been in command. And, if there had not been Ahsha's rescue, Cecilia's operation would not have existed at the first place. "Ahsha... my greatest gratitude to the heroine of the state." Cecilia closed her eyes with deep gratitude to the girl. And to respond to Ahsha's efforts, Cecilia roared. "Musketeers of Flowers, it's now or never! To protect the mother Sacred Tree, eliminate all intruding threats!" ---- Meanwhile, "Gear Chronicle"'s leader "Chronojet Dragon" flew above Dark Zone, carrying his alter-dimensional identical entity "Chrono Dran" in his arms. "Hey, grandpa, where're we going to?" "The place where lights are connected." "The place, where lights are connected?" "At this pace, it is impossible to defeat the Dragon Deity Gyze. Unless we grow stronger." "Is that Gyze thing, even stronger than grandpa?" Dragon Deity "Gyze"---the Deity of Destruction who bestowed power upon "Gastille". When Chronojet Dragon had a glance of Gyze's power through Gastille, he noticed immediately that his power had not reached that level, that greater power would be needed to protect this spacetime. "It cannot be defeated with only my power. But, with the power of both of us, perhaps." "We two together can defeat Gyze!? Great! I'll work hard!" "Then, we shall go." "Waaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" Chronojet accelerated at one point. What awaited them was a special rift opened in spacetime, prepared by the Sage of Time. "The place where all possibilities intersect... in order to establish the bond with he who is connected to ourselves." At the moment they flew through the rift, their views were covered by blinding light. "WAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" ---- (...?) When Chrono Dran woke up, he found himself in a mysterious white space. (Hmm? Grandpa?) He could not find Chronojet Dragon who should have been with him. (Where is this place... that said, I can't make a sound! I can't move my body!) The senses were strange. He could open his eyes and saw what was around him. But, he could not move his eyes, his arms, his legs, his mouth. (This is my body, but this isn't like my body...) "Hi, Chrono Dran." (!?) He was surprised by the abrupt voice. However, he could not express his surprise, as he could neither make a sound nor move his body. "Ahh, sorry. I have no 'body'. Let me make one quickly." (Make?) At the moment he thought so, he found he could sense his body again, "Wha!? Wharrgh!?" And he screamed before he could think. "Huh? I've made a sound! I can move my body again!" "Because this is the world of possibilities." "World of possibilities?" "Here's the place where all possibilities of Chrono Dran are assembled." "??" "That means... like this." In front of Chrono Dran, small glows assembled and turned into a form. That form was... "Oh! It's me! I'm here!" "Yes. The possibilities of you, of Chrono Dran... this is the place where you, of all spacetime, are assembled." "That means, are you also me as well?" "Right. More correctly speaking, because my Power of Destiny is stronger, you are one of my possibilities." "??" "Don't think about it too hard. More importantly," The other Chrono Dran made a pause, and created a rift in the space. "I have something I want to show you. To protect my world, to protect our world." Saying that, the other Chrono Dran pointed to the right, at yet another Chrono Dran over there. "That's me? Why am I there?" "That is you, that is me. That is the fusion of all Chrono Drans' minds, the collective existence of Chrono Dran." "Is that so... who is talking?" As Chrono Dran cleared his mind, he could hear the conversation. "Dran!" "---! I am confident you'd come." That was Chrono Dran, more mature. And he was talking to a boy with curly red hair. "That me looks so mature." "I'd say you are the irregular? Among all Chrono Drans recognized by the collective existence, you may be the most childish." "Is that so!? Urgh... I am going to work harder..." "Putting that aside... I want you to look at not me, but the boy over there." Being told to do so, Chrono Dran looked at the boy facing his mature self. "What can you sense?" "...Hmm." Undoubtedly, he had never met the boy before. But, one feeling was overflowing from his chest, "I feel somehow, familiar to him..." "I suppose so. The '''you who are not you' has met him several times. In this place where minds fuse together, it's reasonable that you feel so."'' "Who's this guy?" "He's Chrono. A boy living not in planet Cray, but another planet faraway. He is the singularity of that planet." "Chrono..." "He is connected to the singularity of Cray, Chrono Dran and Chronojet Dragon... that means, his Power of Destiny is connected to you and me." "What's this Power of Destiny?" "That'd be difficult to make you understand." "What's that? Tell me!" "Simply put, that is the power that connects Cray to that planet." "...I don't really understand." "No worries. The one talking over there is also you. When you wake up, the knowledge of the Power of Destiny should be within you as well." "Really!? The Power of Destiny is so awesome!?" As they talked, the discussion over the rift has reached the conclusion. "Imagine, our future!" "...The future I want to seize is---" "So Chrono and his friends are fighting as well?" "Yes, they fight to protect their world, from the Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze." "Imagine, future..." "Me, you, all Chrono Drans are walking on different paths. We came from the same root, yet bloom into different flowers. Yet, the future Chrono Dran imagined is one. Right?" "Yup!" "And, Chrono has the same wish. His wish and our wishes, intersect here." "Understood!" "Imagine it, your future! The intersected imaginations will connect the bonds! The Power of Destiny will grant us new strength!" "My future is---" ---- "...?" After waking up, "You have woken up, Chrono Dran." "Grandpa! Huh? What happened to me?" Chrono Dran found himself in front of the familiar ruined site, in the arms of Chronojet. "In good condition, you have heightened your Power of Destiny." "Power of Destiny... I know that term, but I can't quite explain it well... Unn." As Chrono Dran held his head, Chronojet created a mirror in front of him. "Wh, what's this!? I've become white! Oh, grandpa's become white as well!" "I have established the bond once again too, with he who holds the same wish and fights on the faraway land." "You mean Chrono?" "Yes." "...Gre--at! And we must work hard too! For the future!" Just as Chrono Dran raised his arms greatly, a cool voice called from below. "Milord." That was Chronojet's speakperson "Uluru". She came with multiple simplified terminals, to report the progress of war in all nations. "I shall report the situation over the world briefly." ---- Gyze's apostles have caused severe casualties in "Neo Nectar" and United Sanctuary. The initial attack had shaken their very foundations, but the progress of war had changed greatly since the outbreak. "Because Lady Ahsha broke through the encirclement, the advantage has shifted from 'Megacolony' to 'Neo Nectar'. However, the morale of the enemies has risen again, the supposed reason being the return of Queen Gredora. The situation is still grave, but fate has taken one step back from the destruction of the state. " Following that was the report of "Blue Wave", the "Aqua Force" special troop that had invaded United Sanctuary. They were flanked by unexpected forces. "Admiral Maelstrom and Vice-admiral Thavas have established purpose-built forces to suppress the Blue Wave." "Thavas" opposed the tyranny of Admiral-of-the-fleet "Valeos". His request was accepted by "Maelstrom", and they mobilized all standing forces to attack "Blue Wave". Maelstrom would not attack Valeos, his superior in the past... the Blue Wave was too conceited to predict the surprise attack, and suffered heavy losses. "The knightly order, under the command of Sir Altmile, has been cooperating with the 'Aqua Force' purpose-built forces to push back the "Blue Wave". However, they met heavy resistance and have not completely eliminated the Blue Wave forces. Moreover, the return of Valeos has brought forth a possibility to tilt the scales." Uluru made a pause. The two countries are facing harsh difficulties, but something more worrying happened. She came to the main topic. "I shall continue. Even now, 'Link Joker' has been landing off and advancing, and this is more critical." ---- In the Observation Command Chamber of the ruined site that "Gear Chronicle" used as its headquarters. "What are the advancing routes of the Star-vaders that landed off!?" "That is, we are unable to figure out...!" "Unable to figure out?" "Multiple targets have been put under surveillance, but they meander randomly. It is unlikely that they are heading to specific locations." "Unlike 'Aqua Force' and 'Megacolony', their target is not invading a specific nation, you say?" "Yes. They did attack whoever they encountered." "That means their target is to cause distractions on the battlefield... or," "..." "They aim for complete annihilation of creatures on the land, and plan to invade the planet once more." ---- "Although different nations have been monitoring and investigating the 'Link Joker', their aim remains unknown. However, they have been hiding themselves all the while, and it is unlikely that they landed off without a specific objective. Investigation is continued. And," Uluru knelt down before Chronojet. "During the absence of milord, interception troops have been formed and sent to other nations, under my command. This is an obvious unauthorized act. I am prepared to accept all kinds of punishment." "Raise your head." "..." "You have done all you should have done. There is no reason for you to be submissive." "...Yes." Obeying her master's words, Uluru raised her head slowly, but her face remained gloomy. "Uluru---!" Chrono Dran dived into her chest. In usual situations, Uluru always receives Chrono Dran naturally, even in times she was caught unawares. "Hyaa..." But this time, Uluru was too gloomy that she dropped to the ground, making a small scream that she had never made. "U, Uluru, are you okay? Are you hurt?" "...I am alright." "Sorry, I... I'm just too happy." Chrono Dran was worried about Uluru's fall. And Uluru patted his head gently. "Don't worry about it. I'm fin---" Just at that moment, one of the simplified terminals made piercing sounds. ---- Some time before Chronojet and Chrono Dran awakened with a new power. There was an incident, anticipated by none. (Here is...) Here was the prison fortress "Void Relics", dragging all souls into it. That was also the altar for Gyze's revival, created by the Evil God Bishop "Gastille" behind the simultaneous risings of Gyze's apostles. Just like the Relics created before, a "temple" was constructed in this space. And, (What, happened?) When Gastille was Diffriding, his body slumbered there. Diffrided was performed by teleporting one's mind---one's spirit to planet E, so as to either share or dominate the host's body. However, Gastille developed a new technique of Diffride, commonly known as "Diffride Il", by lending Gyze's power. This taboo teleportation technique allowed Cray beings to seize the host's mind. In addition to creating this irregular technique, Gastille also created Diffride exclusive to him. (My, body...) The ancient demon lord's special ability was "Multiple Mind". His mind---his spirit can be divided into multiple fragments. That was originally an ability to create sentient spirits with a part of his own power, in order to dominate a vast continent easily. What would happen if this ability was combined with Diffride? Yes, by leaving a divided spirit on Cray, he can take action on Cray even during Diffriding. (I cannot move? No, this is...) Still, no matter how many spirits he could divide, he needs to divide it from his original one. And his main spirit would be weakened if more spirits are divided out. For this, his core mind was on Planet E, while his divided spirit was left on Cray with thirty percent of his power. However, he re-summoned his divided mind to Planet E, because something happened that he must respond to with all his strength. Doing so would make his body vulnerable on Cray. In this case, he placed his body in the temple of Void Relics, an unassailable fortress. Yes, unassailable, supposedly. (My body, has been destroyed?) After dealing with the big case in Cray, he returned his divided spirit to Cray's side, but his body did not move. The reason was obvious. His body was destroyed to shreds. The ancient demon lord was semi-immortal, and would not die even from this level of injuries. Yet, the loss of limbs, the shutdown of most organs, the half-destruction of the head---the damage was too big for him to regenerate quickly. (None can enter this Void Relics without my permission... who did this?) "Oh my, have you woken up, Reverend Bishop?" Gastille's thinking was interrupted by an unpleasant voice that sounded like sticking to one's ears. He knew who made such a voice. (...So it was you.) Gastille barely turned his head, without the right half, to look at the speaker. His remaining left eye saw the one he expected to see. (Chaos Breaker...!) "I see, you have figured out that I did this, pretty soon." (You should not be able to enter this place without my permission.) "Exactly. So, I collected the mana from Reverend Bishop piece by piece to create the key. I utilized the mana fragment when you acted with this body." (At the time when I picked up Luard, is it?) "So observant you are." While checking the damage to his body in detail, Gastille continued to speak with Chaos Breaker using telepathy, attempting to figure out Chaos Breaker's secrets. (But, how did you to do this? You are Diffriding. You can neither make contact with this side, nor return by your own power.) "Well, well, I'm basically a coward. If I fly there alone and something unexpected happened... I feared that, so I activated my clone produced to deal with contingencies. In that meaning, this is the first time Reverend Bishop meets with me, this me." (Clone, is it... what a technique you have, to produce a clone with this level of power.) "Centuries of focused research on the backside of the planet are not wasted, that is." (So you have been paying all efforts to produce clones, after the defeat of that Invasion Great War, or something like that... your obsession is tremendous.) "I can say the same to you. The time you spent to resurrect the Destruction Deity... compared to that, my research only took time in the blink of an eye." (So humble you are.) Chaos Breaker gripped his scythe with power. Knowing the time had come, Gastille moved to the main topic. (So, what do you plan to do by hurting my body? I shall tell you, that my body would not die at this level, you know?) "Please rest assured. I have utterly no intention to kill Reverend Bishop. I just want you to stand back from taking action for a while." (...I see. From that dialogue, I could figure out almost everything, about your aim.) Chaos Breaker swung his scythe. "Yeah, Reverend Bishop. I just want to stop you from disturbing me, when I play your role. Until the revival of the Deity, that is." Until the dissipation of the divided spirit's consciousness, Gastille watched the approaching red blade without even making a blink. ---- Void Relics drags all souls into it, be they positive (good) or negative (evil). The wails of the dead can be heard incessantly. However, the wails are overshadowed by a great guffaw that echoed in the space. "...Laughter is marvelous as expected. I am enlivened just by doing so." Though Gastille's body was reduced to a chunk of flesh, it was regenerating slowly. Watching that, Chaos Breaker whispered in satisfaction. "I see, this life force is marvelous, indeed. I shall collect some body parts later... but I must do this first." His blood-colored scythe was pointed at the sky and hummed. A shockwave was unleashed and made shrilling sounds, leaving a small scratch in the space. "Even with my full strength, the damage is trivial. How much is needed to be done to achieve destruction... Marvelous! What an ideal space." Chaos Breaker brandished his scythe many times, in laughter of joy. No matter how many times he attacked, he could make small scratches, and there was no sign of connection with the real world. "Without using the mana of the Destruction Deity that had been used to create this space, this space cannot be broken, either from outside or from inside. This should be enough to withstand the revival of the evil deity." Saying so, Chaos Breaker took out a small container. "Now, I have prepared the stage. The next step." At the moment he removed the cap, mana in the form of black mist overflew from the container. That was the remnant of mana left by Gastille's divided spirit. The mist was attracted into Chaos Breaker's palm, and assumed the form of a bullet. "I must assemble the actors." Using little power, he fired the bullet-formed mana at the sky. The bullet penetrated the space and left a small bullet mark. "O worlds," Cracks expanded from the bullet mark silently. "Be connected." Following his words, a large hole was opened on the sky. The mana constructing this space fell in pieces like a big piece of glass shattering. Showered by the fragments that eventually dissipated into black particles, Chaos Breaker laughed again, and walked into the inner part of the temple. "Now, I only need to wait for their arrival." He stopped at the innermost chamber of the temple, and smirked when looking up at the colossal statue. That was a statue in the form of the Dragon Deity Gyze. For sure, that was not Gyze's true body. That was made by Gastille to receive Gyze's oracle, similar to communication devices. But, in the end, Chaos Breaker was not actually looking at the statue. "Really, Reverend Bishop had worked hard." His eyes were watching the young man hung down at the statue's chest. The vacuousness of the young man made him seem like a cicada's abandoned shell. "Don't you think so, vessel of the deity?" Squinting his eyes, Chaos Breaker spoke to the young man. "Luard." ---- "A rift, in the sky..." The sacred land, the empire of dragons, the verdant nation. "What is that... what is that hole...?" The dark wasteland, the vast land of the south, the starlit ocean. "The end, of the world..." That phenomenon could be observed from everywhere of the world. "That isn't simply a rift in space! Nothing exists in those coordinates!" "You mean, it's an illusion?" "In terms of data, yes..." "You've got to be kidding! Since that appeared, disasters have been occurring everywhere in the world! Nothing exists, you say...!" "H, however..." "...Stay on mana observation of places near those coordinates. Collaborate with investigation teams of other nations, do it secretly. And, prepare drones swiftly. Try physical approaches." "Yes!" Though investigation teams of all nations began exploring that phenomenon, no significant information could be obtained. The rift was non-existant on data at all, and physical approaches simply went through the hole like passing through a mirage. It was reasonable to consider the rift an illusion, but some sensed oddities from the rift. ---- "Is that a voice?" "What happened, Ahsha?" In the state of green "Neo Nectar". ---- "Am I... called?" "What's it, Alt?" In the holy realm "United Sanctuary". ---- "!? Grandpa, I heard something!" "Is it Gyze... no, that is not Gyze. But..." And, in the old ruined site, the headquarters of "Gear Chronicle". The mysterious rift had been suspected to be an illusion, but four people began perceiving a voice from the rift. They were Ahsha, Atlmile, Chrono Dran and Chronojet. Some others showed responses to that voice as well, but these four were the only ones who could hear the voice clearly. "It said, come here... Luard's over there!" "That is likely a trap. However," "We must go! Luard, the world, we must save everyone!" "Yes, you are right." To Chrono Dran jumping into his hand, Chronojet nodded. "Uluru. From this moment, I entrust you with all my command power in 'Gear Chronicle'." "...I humbly obey your order. Until you return, I will definitely protect this planet." "I'll work hard! Uluru, work hard too!!" Chrono waved his hand, and Uluru responded with a smile. And, she lowered her head deeply to see the two dragons off. "Milord, Dran. Please be safe." Hearing Uluru's prayer from his back, Chronojet opened a Gate and jumped into it. "Hmm? Aren't we going there?" "Aside from us, there are others who were called by the voice. We must go with them." "Got it! They're Ahsha and Altmile!" "...Why do you think so?" "I just think so, somehow!" ---- "Good... we've gotten through it again! What should we do next, Mr. Al... Grandmaster?" "Calm down, Felax. Alt hasn't taken a rest for a long time. Leave him alone." In the encampment of the Sanctuary, the knightly order was taking a short rest, including Altmile. Thanks to "Thavas" and his comrades' aid in fighting the "Blue Wave", the knightly order's situation was eased a bit. To the knightly order which all members were reaching the peak of exhaustion, that was exactly a timely life-saver. "Ah, my bad." "As usual you are an insensitive person. Please learn from Mister Livarot." "You're noisy, Sici-sir." "My name's Sicilus!" "Those documents... you came to find Grandmaster, right?" "T, this is, that..." The knightly order's members are taking a rest in their respective ways. Among them, Altmile had reached his limits, for he had been commanding and fighting without sleeping or resting. He is known as a man who always strains himself, but at this moment, he was so tired that he slept with loud snores. The form of the exhausted Grandmaster was the most obvious evidence of the harshness of this war. "Alt is tired. We should go out." "Yup." "Yes sir." Altmile woke up at the moment his caring subordinates went out. But they were not the reason for waking him up. "...A Gate? Messengers from 'Gear Chronicle'?" In front of him was a human-sized shining Gate. That was similar to what Uluru used to appear in front of him. But, he did not let down his guard. As Altmile stared at the gate, "Altmile--!" What jumped out from the Gate was an unexpectedly small silhouette. "Oh... oh. Chrono Dran." "I missed you a lot--!" "Yeah, I missed you too." As the boy dragon raised his hand and sent his greetings, Altmile smiled at him and hit Chrono Dran's fist with his own fist. "That's a manly greeting, so cool!" "Right. But putting that aside first. Why did you come here?" "Ah, right! So we can go save Luard! Quickly! Hurry!" "So that voice was not my imagination... as expected, Luard is imprisoned there." "Yes! Me, and Grandpa, and Ahsha, and Altmile! We're going!" "Ahh. But..." Altmile is not only a team captain now. He is the Grandmaster of the knightly order, and he is fully responsible for the defense of the nation. If he were to leave the frontline, the probability of losing the current advantage might increase. "I can't go away all of a sudden..." "You can go, Mr. Al." Altmile turned to the speaker, and saw several knightly order members. They were his old friends before he became the Grandmaster. "Isn't that something you must accomplish?" "Grandmaster! We shall work hard in your absence! Please rely on us!" "Don't hesitate, Alt. If there is something only you can accomplish, achieve it without hesitation. Aren't you a man who always works in this way?" "Every one of you..." "Oh, it's not only us." Felax gripped the curtains of the camp, and opened them swiftly. Outside the camp were knights who had assembled before Altmile could notice. They had all rushed to Altmile's side, to cleanse his hesitation, to show that they could be depended on in his absence. "Until Grandmaster's return, we shall protect the Sanctuary with everything we got!" "Sorry for always relying on you... but, today, please trust us!" "Please go, Grandmaster!" Seeing them, Altmile lowered his head and gripped his fist. "...I have received your thoughts." Savoring his comrades' trust, Altmile raised his head powerfully. "Even though I must go, I share the same thoughts with you all! O knights of light! Protect the Sanctuary, protect the planet!" They cheered so loudly that even the faraway gunshots were overshadowed. The knightly order's morale has reached its peak. "Livarot, I shall rely on you to command the troops." "Leave it to me." They hit their fists as goodbyes. "This is not going to be the final farewell. You must return in good form, Alt." "Of course." Saying that in short, Altmile took the sword beside him. The divine sword "Fides"---a famous sword forged in the mythic age, said to be the most powerful sword of the Sanctuary. (I haven't got permission... but.) "Sorry to keep you waiting, Chrono Dran." "It's fine! Now, let's go!" ---- The Gate Altmile passed through was connected to the top of Chronojet's hand. Seeing the sceneries flying like backwind, Altmile could tell the dragon was heading somewhere. "Alt!" As he was called, he turned to the other side. "It's good to see you safe... we haven't met directly for a really long time." In Chronojet's other hand, Ahsha leaned over the dragon's fingers and talked to Altmile. "It's good to see you safe as well, Ahsha. Though your ambience looks a bit different..." "U, unn. Hey, leave my stacks of stories aside. Now..." "Every one of you, it's almost time for us to charge!" Chronojet accelerated, and the upwind became stronger. Their target was the mysterious rift thought to be an illusion. Its data could not be observed, and all matter passed through it like nothing happened. But, as Chronojet's body touched the rift, "Goooooo!!" The rift engulfed them. ---- "Where is this place...?" The first sentence of Altmile was a question. Though he had experienced many oddities, this place was strange enough to make him say so. "This is... ehhhh?" Ahsha looked around in a hurry, and became flustered. "O, o, outer space!?" Yes. They were standing in a sea of stars that seemed like outer space. "Hyaa, b, breathe! In outer space, I remember, one cannot breathe, I read it, in books..." Ahsha covered her mouth and sweated in fear. Altmile placed his hand gently on Ahsha's shoulder and spoke to the girl with calmness. "Calm down. This is not likely outer space. We can breathe, and after all, we are standing on the ground." "Ahh... y, yes." Ahsha stepped on the ground several times to check if she was really standing on the ground, and finally calmed down. "The outer space is awesome!" Chrono Dran was playing happily, while Altmile asked Chronojet, "But, where is this..." "This is likely an altered spacetime created by Gyze." "Altered spacetime?" "We were lured here. In other words, there must be a schemer behind this." "I came with full awareness that this is a trap. First, we must find out that schemer---" His words were interrupted by loud sounds like something hitting. All four of them could hear that. "O, over there!" At where Chrono Dran is pointing to, the Clown was clapping hands. His scaled fingers hit each other and made unique clapping sounds like metals clashing. "I shall welcome every one of you. Welcome, oh, welcome, to the hell of evil souls, to the prison of everything, to the chaos where lives are collected." The Clown stopped clapping his hands, and his body was trembling in thrills. "Kuku... finally, the minimum number of actors is reached. Let me start with you all." Finally, the Clown---Chaos Breaker could not control his excitement, he raised his hands and declared in a loud voice, "I hereby present the finale of the Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze's revival! Now, let us roister for the curtain-up of devastation!" Category:Lores